Amber Light
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: Lambo, at fifteen, cannot help but wonder why he was being chased by females. Until he realize what it is in a form of a very intimate and quite odd, in his opinion, female. TYL!LamboXOC T for safety.


Reckon TYL!Lambo needs more love so I decided that maybe this will be on a test-run first unless on further notice.

**DISCLAIMER:**

As always, I don't own KHR, its characters (If I do own them, I'd make Reborn as a Spartan... no, wait, that already happened... make it Tsuna TYL!) and I don't own the song that I base in this oneshot fanfic, '_**Kagayaku Kimi He**_' by _Akemi Kanda_... the anime 'Mahou Sensei Negima' does. Somehow, how in the world the song is linked to this fanfic, I do not know... but at least it's a good song for me to work on. X3

Please Read and Review, much appreciated. Many thank you. Enjoy the (LONG) oneshot! XD

SORRY FOR THE OOC-NESS AND THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND THE STUFF!! WAAH!! But I tried...

Really.

_

* * *

  
_

Lambo has been always the one who was left behind... not because he was incompetent or anything (he wasn't became a Thunder Guardian out of nothing, that's for sure) but one of the reasons that formulated through his brain must be due to he was young. At fifteen, he can't even understand the logic of how he manage to attract girls due to his looks, despite the fact that he is still the same, old crybaby self, and knowing women, they would coo about it saying that he is adorable when he cries.

Really.

And then there's Reborn; Oh, yes, that person still somehow, after all these years, treated him as if he was a lower-ranking hitman than he is. Oh, that pompous jerk... why he oughtta...

But, then again, he can't do that; he's still a crybaby, you know.

Which is why the young Guardian ended up walking leisurely one morning... well, as much as he could. Really, he just venture out from the gates of Vongola Manor towards the streets of Sicily and he'll get attacked by girls for being so handsome. Great. So, which is why, he decided to use the other route that leads towards a secluded park that Vongola Decimo decided to build. He haven't much went towards that place before, only once or twice, but this might be a good time seeing that only a few people knew of its location. Hey, it's a Vongola property, he can't blame anyone for not knowing it.

As he arrived towards the place, he noticed that it was quiet. Typical. A sigh escaped the his lips as he placed his hands over his raven locks and scanned around for someplace to sit on. Well, at least there are no hordes of women chasing his tail down (figuratively speaking) or, at least, he could be free from the everyday life of him being part of the Vongola.

Where are the days when things are much simpler?

_---_

"Hn?"

Lifting his head, the Bovino looked around at the source of that (feminine) giggle as he looked around and noticed that nobody's around. It must be a ghost, he thought with a sweatdrop as he thought that he must be hallucinating from the heat or something. Unfortunately, he heard the same voice again as he, then, decided to see as of who would be 'intruding' in this private park. If it's from one of the Vongola household, then at least he doesn't have to bother more with the details.

It only took him a few walks until he stumbled around the part with a small lake where a stranger stood. Clad in a blue-green-and-white sundress, apparently in her teenage years he thought, the Thunder guardian blinked for a second before he realized something.

'Crap, a female!'

If he turn around, this one wouldn't notice him, he thought as he was about to do so when he somehow took a wrong footing and fell on the ground, face-first. This seem to have taken the 'stranger' to notice him as she turned around from her apparent-musing in the place, blinking towards the male, before she tilted her head a bit. Light-brown wavy locks that reached up to her upper back with some stray strands on the bangs, steel-blue eyes and slightly (sickly)pale skin tone... this female is definitely not part of the Vongola at all. A complete stranger.

"Yare Yare..."

Wincing his eyes, he would expect this female to suddenly glomp on him and start cooing on how handsome he is. Unfortunately, he can hear the giggle coming from the other side, but....

Where's the 'Glomping, slash, Tackling' part?

"Are you alright, sir?"

Blinking, Lambo could not believe someone actually asked him that; Normally, the female populace back in the city would not even ask, moreso wonder, if he's ok or not, but the female in front of him seems to had just asked him if he's alright. This seems new, the young hitman thought as he only nodded, trying to get himself up.

"That's good then," She spoke once more with a sigh of relief. "I'm sure you just stumbled accidentally, everyone does that sometimes." She explained before turning around. Observing the female, Lambo realized that she was holding something- bread crumbs- as she was actually feeding the ducks that Vongola-sama must have decided to placed onto the pond.

"How'd you get in here, may I ask?" Lambo asked, scratching the back of his head. As long as she doesn't start to act all 'fangirl' on him, at least he knew that he's safe... that or this female doesn't know a single thing about him (or the Vongola) and that she is unaware of him being a hitman... or being part of the mafia, for that matter.

Perking up once more, the young female turned her head slightly, trying to face him, as she made a questioning tilt on her head as if she was thinking. "Hmm.. I don't know... the park I bypass a while ago was crowded and I thought this one is an extension of the one back there that hasn't opened yet." A small shrug was seen from her as she waved her other hand a bit. "I suppose I got lost again."

'How in the world anyone would got lost when the sign clearly stated that this is a Vongola property?' The Bovino thought with a weird look at this odd female as she resumed feeding the ducks. And, by now, she should have been oogling at his looks! This is certainly new, especially from him. "Uh... this is suppose to be off-limits to anyone but the Vongola, if you don't know." Lambo tried to explained, catching her attention once more. "Suppose I could show you out?" instead of a squeal coming from a female, in which he would expect, she just shook her head and replied back with a small smile.

"Nah, if I manage to 'get lost' in, I might do the same out at some point." She said with a slight sweatdrop. "Or... was it the other way around..."

'She is certainly weird.' He concluded and turned around. "Well, good luck then." And he returned back to the manor before the female could even change her mind and decided to tackle him.

---

It was Valentine's Day and one of the days where Lambo received more boxes of those chocolate-y sweets than any of the Vongola Guardians... or so he had thought (who knows?) as he wobbled around halfway through the town, holding the last of the box as he threw them onto the trashcan. Well, that's the last one, he thought with a sigh of relief, seeing how in a span of half-a-day, almost whole of the single women in this city would give him these sweets even if they are aware that he has no interest with them.

The temporary relief was so good to last....

Turning around, he heard another shrill call as a new bunch of girls, with more box of heart-shaped chocolates, had found the charming mafioso as he decided that he had enough chocolates for one day... or every day for that matter. Looking around, the raven-haired male run as fast as he could, trying to avoid confrontation from them, as he noticed a small, Flower shop and decided that maybe he could hide in there.

Oh, smart move, Lambo, smart move.

Out of pure coincidence, or just plain dumb luck, the group of females somehow bypassed the simple-looking shop as the male poked his head out from the door and looked around if the close is clear. He'll never going out of the streets on Valentine's day for as long as he could remember.

"Is there someth-- Oh, it's you!"

Standing behind the young mafioso is the same female from few days ago- the one who 'got lost' and wandered towards the Vongola's private park. Wearing an apron above her usual attire and hair tied in a loose pony save for the fly-away short locks that was facing away her slight-pale face, Lambo nearly got himself a heart-attack if it weren't for the familiarity of the voice. Holding a bouquet (or two) of lilacs, the light-brunette haired female giggled once more as she made a small bow of apology.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I startled you... though it's suppose to be the other way around." Another giggle from the female and a sweatdrop from the male. "Anyway, what brings you here to this small flower shop?" She asked politely, walking towards his side and placed the freshly-picked Lilacs onto the large, metal bucket with one-fourth cold water filled.

"You... you work here?"

A nod came from the female.

He also noticed that, in a counter, there were boxes of chocolates displayed. A slight nervous laugh escaped the lad's mouth as she noticed him eying at the chocolates on the counter. "You're selling chocolates for the Valentine's day, I see..." Lambo said sheepishly. "People must be buying chocolates from you then." A blink coming from the other party.

"V...Valentine's Day?"

He can't help but wonder if this female had not heard him or otherwise.

"I didn't know it was Valentine's day," The female exclaimed, clasping her hands together as her face showed a 'So-that's-how-it-is' look, "No wonder they sell like melting butter on a hot pancake at a time like this, I didn't knew that!" He was currently twitching not because of the thought of the women chasing him down, proclaiming their love and their sweets, but because of the quite obliviousness of this certain female. And she, of all things, did not even fall head-over-heels for him! This must be madness!

No, wait, this must be one of those 'Missions' that Sawada-san gave him without informing the Thunder Guardian... Yeah, that's it, a mission! Or maybe Reborn planned on this... that must be it! Argh, are you trying to make this girl fall for me or is she just another one of those assassins-that-look-like-they-are-innocent? What's wrong with the people these days!?

"Uhm... Sir.... you're speaking out loud."

Not realizing that he was, indeed, speaking out loud, he looked towards the female who was now the one looking at him oddly as he straighten himself and manage to compose himself.

"Yare yare..."

Another blink.

"Hello? Oh, Miss Lilla~!"

He swore that was another one of his 'fans' as he instinctively dash towards the counter and hid there, leaving the brunette speechless before answering towards the voice.

"Oh, welcome, may I help you?" The female smiled in return, knowing what this customer wants. "Another chocolates, am I right?" After the interaction, in which the customer skipped to her merry way to give the confectioneries towards god-knows-who, Lambo took this as a cue to come out from hiding as he walked out from underneath the counter and eyed the female once more with a slight interest.

"Lilla?"

A smile was seen from the female, followed by a nod.

"Yep!"

"And... you just sold her those chocolates?"

"That's right!"

"Are... Are you aware on who will that woman give those chocolates with?"

Shake head.

"If I told you that one of the female, I familiarize, would that be enough to know?"

A shrug.

'Is she THAT mental?'

Lambo wondered if the female is 'Mental'- as he say- enough not to notice like how the rest of the females notice him... or she's already having a relationship. Likewise, he'll just line with the former since the latter seems quite farfetch'd.

---

"....Miss Lilla... Invited.... Ball... Attire....Sincerely...."

Reading the letter that she had received not a long-time ago, the brunette blinked a few times before re-reading the whole thing once more. On her conception, it seems that there would be a Ball held onto the Vongola Manor for the celebration of the Vongola's birthday celebration, and it seems those who are invited are required to wear something formal.

"So, are you coming?" One asked as the female piqued from her usual dallying with a single Daisy towards one of the female customers who were giggling with delight. "Are you coming, miss Lilla?"

"I'm not sure," Lilla murmured, eyeing at the flower once more. "I don't seem to know any of them.... but I wonder how did they knew my name?" She asked, looking up once more. Another giggle came from the customer as she explained briefly about the Vongola and the 'Guardians'. Well, one thing for sure, all of them are males, the female thought with a sigh. "I might... I just might come." She exclaimed, placing the flower towards the vase sitting beside the cash register.

And she did came.

Wearing a light-purple, but simple, dress for the said 'Ball', the female had to admit that walking on heels was pretty much harder than she had anticipated. It's not that she hated it, of course, but she's used on wearing flats almost all of her life that wearing heeled stiletto actually made her wobble for a bit, but she got used to it (thanks to the owner of the Flower Shop she was working, in which she was more than glad to let her borrow her shoes).

"Well," Lilla said to herself in front of the main door, dusting the simple dress she had managed to pull out from the closet. Seriously, she thought to herself, I wonder how did I survive without much fancy clothes. "Here goes nothing!" She exclaimed to herself as she walked inside the manor to be greeted by the preceding host of this party.

"Welcome, I'm glad you have made it. Miss Lilla, I presume?" A brown, spiky-haired male of around Twenty-Four- turning Twenty-Five- greeted as she replied in a nod. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you may call me Tsuna. Please, do make yourself at home!" A small curtsy was seen from the female as Lilla greeted the apparent Vongola Boss with a polite smile.

"Thank you," The female replied back. "I'm sure I would enjoy it." In reality, Lilla isn't really fond of formal parties, rather to prefer herself with simple ones those children held, but then it was the Flower Shop owner who had told her to attend, seeing that from the old lady's point of view, Lilla needed interaction with people her age, for once. It's not that she doesn't have any interaction, frankly, but the lady was wondering how in the world she manage to live up till now without any suitors coming, with that simple-yet-elegant look of hers and the quirky but honest thoughts she always conjure.

That's Lilla, alright.

After Sawada Tsunayoshi left to greet some more newcomers, the brunette female looked around for anyone familiar as, seeing none, a sigh escaped her lips and decided to head towards the food table and maybe enticed herself with food before trying to see if she could stay a little longer before leaving. "Well... suppose now I could see if the food really does taste great as anyone says...." Another sigh came from her before heading towards the buffet table, knowing that nobody seems to know her, she might end up as a wallflower unless someone brave would strive a conversation with her.

Lambo, meanwhile, was having another conversation with one of the invited females, told to do so by BOTH Tsuna and Reborn for half-fear of his life from the latter, as he tried his best not to cry- or brawl- his head out for enduring some chit-chat he does not interest with. Oh, he's sure as hell, every topic these ladies would spur were nothing but common--

_**CRASH!**_

Quickly whipping his head towards the direction of the noise and noticed a female wearing a light-purple evening dress, face-flat on the ground as she somehow lifted her head and laughed at her own little mishap.

Oh, great, it's that weird girl again... but he couldn't help but noticed something about her.

"Aa," She could hear most females giggled towards the fallen female but she didn't much mind, she just stood up, dusted herself and checked if anything else is broken. "I shouldn't have decided on wearing those heels," She moaned to herself, tilting her head slightly to the side. Lambo could have swore she reminded him of Yamamoto-san... now he knows how Gokudera feels towards the baseball fanatic, not that he had anything against it. Excusing himself towards the female he was talking (or listening; she does the talking anyway) a while ago, Lambo quickly headed towards the brunette female that had fallen (and subconsciously embarrassed herself towards every female present without her knowledge, or so one thought) as he tapped onto the female's shoulders before giving her a wave. "Oh, hello there," Lilla exclaimed, a relief washed over her face. "I didn't know you're invited."

"I wasn't," Lambo explained. "I'm part of the Vongola Guardians." He could have expected a shock look onto the female's face, but what came was only a nod from her as he wondered if she understood or just let the information sit in there like cold turkey. "Y...You should be careful next time, they were laughing at you, you know." He exclaimed. He noticed how simple her attire is, yet it seems like it was perfect for the female. She doesn't seem to have slender body like every beautiful women does, but her figure was enough to compliment the attire and her looks and it seems she finally managed to tame (even for a bit) the fly-away locks on her bangs with a hairpin. _She look gorgeous! _

"I looked--what?"

What was he thinking, Lambo thought to himself as he slapped his head with the palm of his hands once more, hearing another straightforward comment coming from the female.

"You're speaking out loud again, sir."

Oh, right, he hadn't introduced himself yet, no wonder she kept calling him 'sir'.

"It's Lambo."

"..."

A few second's silence.

"Oh... then... You're speaking out loud again, _Lambo_."

There, much better.

Before he could actually reply back, unfortunately, the program seem to have started as he turned around and watched Reborn as an emcee before turning back once more and noticed that Lilla was not in front of him anymore. He looked frantically around until he noticed the violet-clad female walking towards the buffet table once more- or so she attempted with that heels of hers- and (thankfully) manage to get herself something to eat.

The party seem to be longer than she anticipated it to be, Lilla thought as the female decided to leave as soon as she had the chance, nobody would notice her leave anyway since she doesn't know anyone here or that nobody- save for Lambo- knew her in the first place. It seems she was actually out of place due to the fact that she was just a young female amongst the gallantly-dressed princesses around. Seriously, is there something to ramp around, trying to expose something that are not suppose to be seen? I mean, some of them are almost wearing undecent, the female fummed through her head in a humorous manner as she took one last pop of the remaining tart she had devoured. But, she had to admit, she thought with a witty giggle, the food here tastes heavenly... or, at least, as close as that. Another sigh. Well, it was too good to last, she though as she was about to prepare to leave when she notice a small commotion not far from where she stood. Curiosity piqued her interest, the brunette walked towards where a small crowd was formed as she tried to peek on what was happening. Unfortunately, for her and for everyone else, a shrill cry was heard to be followed by another one as she blinked a few times before Lilla noticed two women arguing about something. And, what's worse for the wear, Lambo was in between the two, trying with everything he could to stop the two to cause some cat-fight as she noticed his face at the brink of crying if it weren't for his self-tolerance.

"...I asked him first, wait for your turn!"

"Hmp~! And I'm the one who asked him a while ago to dance with me, you should wait for _your_ turn!"

"Why you wicked witch.... I'm the one who asked him first!"

"Ladies... please calm down!"

A hand touched the two, arguing female's shoulders as they turned their heads towards the third one that _prodded_ in to their arguement.

"Excuse me," Lilla's soft-yet-normal tone resonate through her voice, steel-blue optics eying the two before to Lambo and back. Her tone was slightly stern, but she was smiling a little for some reason. "What seems to be the problem, maybe I can help." She exclaimed with another smile. The other female looked at her as if she were some sort of 'another party' as one of them pushed her hands away from her shoulders.

"Don't touch me you whore!"

Blinking once more, Lilla either did not register, or ignored, the insult as she just shook her head, as if she was sorry for both of them.

"Who gave you the right to intrude anyway? Or... do you also want to dance with Lambo as well?"

Another blink as a sigh escaped the brunette female's lips, eying Lambo as if she was looking something from him before confirming her thoughts and returned her gaze towards them, trying to tolerate the aghangst ideas they pertain which is not true in her opinion.

"I'm sure Lambo hasn't said anything if he wanted to dance with you or not; give some respect towards the male, for once." The projection of her voice seem to have changed into those of a stern- yet amused- one as she subconsciously got the attention of the Vongola Family thanks to this little mishap.

"Why, are you some kind of his whore who wanted him all by yourself?"

Only a small smile spread towards the female's lips as she only shook her head.

"No, but I somehow know the fact that you're forcing him just because you are infatuated by the guy." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Lambo is not a trophy you ramp around just because he had the looks and the fact that he is part of the Vongola Family. It would appreciate him more if you, at least, give him a personal space even just for once; he, do, has a life to live you know."

_**SMACK!**_

It appears that one of them had enough of the brunette's ramble as she strode forward and slapped the said female hard on her face for saying such absurd words. Unfortunately, all of them were true as time stood still for the young Bovino, watching this horrid nightmare to be over. Please be over, he thought bitterly, tears that are threatened to come out from his green optics.

"You...You... WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SAYING SUCH ABSURD THINGS IN FRONT OF ME, YOU BITCH?"

Silence.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Everyone (except Lilla) turned their heads towards the source of the voice as Tsuna strode in, having enough of this chaos. Eying at the reddened cheek that was obviously formed onto the pale one's face courtesy from the loud slap from the other, and then at Lambo who was lost for words, and back again, the Vongola boss waited for any explanation coming from any of the people who had witness the scene as a small cough was heard and every head turned back towards Lilla, who was clutching her red cheeks with her other hand while a small smile plastered onto her face, as if she was unaffected with all this, but, somehow, Tsuna can see a mixed emotions of anger and slight regression shown onto her eyes, only being tolerant with all this.

"Nothing troublesome, sir," Lilla exclaimed, holding herself from shaking a bit. "But it would be nice if, next time, try to imply a dress code and, seriously, some of our ladies' tresses are revealing things that are not suppose to show. Also," She added, a tone of humor coated onto her slight peevishness. "I also would mind if, next time, try to control over the party, but I suppose I'm not in the place to say such absurd thoughts!" As if the slap wasn't affecting her in any way. "Anyway, I should be heading home and it's getting late. It was a nice Party, Vongola-sir, and the food here are quite delicious! I hope I see you when I get the chance!" She gave one last polite bow towards everyone before the brunette walked pass the crowd, pass Lambo, as she wobbled her way towards the door and out of sight. The Vongola boss looked at the retreating figure one last time as he had mixed emotions within him- he didn't know if he would show pity towards the polite teenager(Lilla) for the trouble she had gone through, embarrassed at himself towards the same female for what had happened, ashamed to himself (and probably for Lambo since he got into the mess without him knowing and wanting) for this, or infuriated for such actions these two women had done.

"...I'll just go to the bathroom for a bit."

Rushing past Tsuna, Lambo immediately took a turn towards the door as he tried to force himself to stop the tears welling up his eyes out of embarrassment and ashamed for not having the guts to stop the quarrel between the two females. And, what's worse, this Lilla-person was slapped just for it and she wasn't even involved! Clearly she was mental, but that didn't stopped him from having a sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach at the thought of it.

He didn't realize that he stumbled upon one of the benches just outside the Vongola premises as he pressed his face at the palm of his hands and cried. Cried and cried like he always do. He always hated the fact that he is quite emotional, if not weak, at this circumstances, but he can't just bear the fact that it was his fault for what happened towards Lilla.

Great, just great.

"Lambo?"

Shaking his head out of frustration, he hated himself for feeling this weak as he did not realize a presence that was hovering beside him. He was too busy moping and crying to realize that something soft touched his tear-stricken cheeks as he looked up and noticed a female holding a handkerchief, wiping his tears with it before she retreated her actions a bit out of surprise.

"Oh.. I reckon you're crying, I'm sorry for that!" Lilla spoke, a smile appeared from her face as she looked back at the simple-looking white hankie with an embroidery of a lilac flower, before handing it to him.

"No, it's ok," Lambo spoke between sobs, willingly taking the handkerchief and wiping the tears with it. Ugh, he feel pathetic right now, he thought to himself as he kept on crying, not realizing that the brunette didn't even leave her spot and just waited.

It was like this for a complete minute.

"W..W-what are you still doing here? I-I thought you w-went home already?" Tears finally stopped cascading down his handsome face, Lambo tried to blinked towards the teenager as she made a small shrug, noticing the still-red mark onto her right cheek.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I guess I forgot my coat and went inside to get it but I think I noticed you sitting here, crying." A soft smile crept to her lips as she rubbed her cheek with her hand. "The slap still stings, you know, but I guess I half-deserve it... shouldn't intrude into other people's business, but I think I shouldn't let that bother me, hm?" She said with a chuckle, blinking once more in silence when he moaned in reply.

"Yare Yare... now I look like a weakling crybaby compared to you... at least you can stand up and manage to say those things towards them!"

Silence.

Then, another round of chuckle escaped Lilla's face as she shook her head. "No, I don't think I'm that brave," She said modestly. "I think you're brave as well... weakness is a sign of honest bravery, and at least you manage to cry." She added, looking away from him as she fiddled with a strand of her hair a bit. "You shouldn't compare yourself to me, I'm just a weakling who relies more on smiling than to admittedly show her weakness in a form of tears."

He never realize how deep her words were... and he conceptual her to be something weird. Maybe she's just pretending to act like that, Lambo thought, as he saw a faint red blotching onto her face that doesn't look like it came from the 'assault' a while ago- is that a blush he saw?- but what made him realize more about Lilla is the fact that she admitted that she was weaker than he does. She doesn't seem to be the type who prefers a fight, but why would she say such a thing? Out of pure impulse, he lifted his hand as he gently pressed it onto her reddened cheek, retreating them a bit when he noticed her winced a bit, as he stroked it gently and carefully as if she might turn away if he wasn't careful enough.

"Does it hurt?"

A shock look was seen from her eyes but softened a bit as she shook her head.

"Not really... but I suppose if I were to say those things on everyday interval, I should get used to it."

A chuckle escaped his lips at the quirk reply of hers, getting used to her odd-yet-interesting replies she manage to conjure. They have met more than once, but the three times they have met he realize that she wasn't attracted to him like any other females would do. Instead...

He was attracted to her. He wanted her to notice him. It was because of being used to be noticed by other females that this certain female had not grown attracted to him, and that he wanted her to notice him.

He wanted her to see him... for her to know that he acknowledges her guts, to make her see him.

He wanted her.

That seems possessive of him, almost borderlining obsession, but he couldn't help it; he's a growing teenage male with a raging, teenage hormones, what else could you expect?

Oblivious at the closing space between the two, the raven-haired teenager couldn't help but admire the female in front of her, for the first time, to admire her slight obliviousness and the honest bravery she had shown back then. As if he wanted to say 'Is there something not attracting towards me that you decided to ignore' or 'are you blind and do not see that I have girls chasing over me and still not see that I'm one of those guys every girl wanted to marry?' or anything else in between, he wanted to ask that but he couldn't. Instead, he asked this.

"Why won't you notice me like all the other girls do?'

That was a stupid thing to say, but he just realize that her answer is a lot more straightforward than he had ever imagine.

"I do. I do noticed you."

Blink.

"It's just that," She took a pause, as if thinking her words out of it, before she continued. "It would be better that, since you're quite busy with the rest of the other females and that you seem to be in a pinch, I reckon that maybe I should rather stay put. Common sense, if you look it that way."

She do had a point in there somewhere.

"I just don't want to look at as someone bothersome."

He had to admit, she was odd at some manner... way odd than Yamamoto-san... but she was frank. At least she manage to hold back, even up till now.

Completely closing up the gap between them, his lips hovered one last time towards hers, closing his eyes, before pressing it towards hers, earning her a surprised, if not shocked, expression. Her lips seems soft despite the slightly-cold and pale appearance, but it warmed up a bit, he could tell. So this is what is like to have the first kiss, he thought as nothing else came across his mind anymore for that duration. At first, she seem hesitant and he was ready to pull back in a dejected manner, but then she pressed herself, willingly accepted the kiss he had initiated. For them, it seems to had lasted for a long time, but it was only a few seconds before the two pulled each other away, trying to catch for breath.

"He he... I never knew kisses has to be this complicated," Lilla spoke sheepishly, a blush actually crept on her face.

"I know." Lambo replied. "It was my first kiss, though." He added quickly, looking away as if he was ashamed about it. Only a small chuckle was heard from the female as she replied back in her typical tone of hers.

"Unfortunately, so do I."

Yep, she definitely have too many mental issues to ever got a boyfriend...

"Well, I think I should get home now."

Standing up from their place, the female dusted any dirt that had accumulated from her lap as she eyed Lambo, extending his hand while silently telling her to take it in which she did.

"Shall I take you home then?" He asked, a smile crept onto his face once more.

"Of course, an honor it is!"

As the two walked together, side-by-side, hands intertwined together as one couldn't help but watch the sweet scenario before them.

"Well, Reborn," The voice of Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed, watching his youngest guardian talking with his new '_precious someone_', smiling at the sight of it. "I gotta hand it to you... I never knew you could be quite a matchmaker yourself!" The aforementioned hitman chuckled in reply as he tipped his fedora hat to the side, also amused at the statement he received.

"It won't be long before those hordes of women try to scare the stupid cow to death; she seem to be the perfect one for him anyway." He added, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you're right."

They could almost smile at the sweetness of the two if it weren't for that small crash, followed by a frantic cries from the Thunder Guardian on how clumsy his new 'girl' is, and followed by...

"Hahaha, looks like I won the bet!"

"Stupid Baseball nut!"

Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if there is anyone- ANY woman sane enough- that can actually tame these two Guardians of his. Well, they're males, there ought to be females who might caught their interest sooner or later.

Just like Lambo did.

* * *

Wao... More than 6K words? I feel impressed! And first ever Oneshot (that might have a sequel, depends)! Gaah!

I'm already in the corner, covering my nose from making the half of this oneshot (praying that I shall not die from internal nosebleeding in the making of this oneshot). If there's anything, I might squeal and die right now.

Hmm... I wonder if this one is asking for a sequel, on a different Vongola Guardians... Hmmm....

I feel like crap all of the sudden. Ah, well.... XD


End file.
